


It's All Just a Cover - Part 3 - Meet and Greet

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: It's All Just a Cover - Rockstar AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupie!Dean, Groupie!Sam, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Gabriel, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut, lyrics, possible implied f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SERIES SUMMARY:<br/>The Reader is the lead singer in an cover band. Her brother Gabriel is the drummer with candy cane drumsticks. The Reader is content living the facade of a rockstar lifestyle until her brother Gabe invites Sam backstage and his brother Dean comes with and ultimately makes her reconsider who she is and what she wants.</p><p>PART THREE SUMMARY:<br/>After the concert, you try to wind down in the VIP Lounge specially designated for your band, Heaven’s Rebellion. But the impending meet & greet makes that difficult. Especially when you and Gabe get to meet Dean & Sam Winchester for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Cover - Part 3 - Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> So still no smut. Expect some of that in Part 4. This is my first Supernatural series so lemme know what you think! :)
> 
> The Set List:  
> [ "Rockstar" by Prima J](https://youtu.be/ibb15n_QNwE)

After the show, Heaven’s Rebellion left behind a roaring crowd and retreated to the second room Chuck allowed you guys to use. Where the room you were in before the show was like a dressing room, this room was the post-show room and the unofficial ‘undressing’ room. The room was a mess and you’d be lying if you didn’t admit that you sometimes contributed to that mess.

You all came to this room to come down from the high of performing. It’s large and decorated nicely with comfy lounge couches, a large and fully stocked wet bar and mini-fridge--which of course Gabe had filled with candy. Essentially, the room is a VIP Lounge with the band logo unofficially stamped on the door. Balthazar had been the one to put the bumper sticker there; it was one of the many merchandise items sold online and here at The Bunker.

Balthazar gets comfy real quick on one of the couches, stretching out his long legs clad in a pair of tight denim jeans. Gadreel courteously drops a clean shirt on his face as he walks past him. Gabe is still riding his sugar high, drum-rolling his candy cane striped drumsticks on the chairs and couches before climbing on an armchair, sitting on the backrest with his feet on the seat cushion. He was drumming lightly on his knees when you walk past and steal the little portable instruments from his hands.

“Hey hey!” Gabe protests. You pull on his feet until he sinks into the chair somewhat properly. You tuck the sticks into your ponytail like a pair of hair chopsticks as you walk further into the room.

“You need to chill out,” you advise as you reach into the mini-fridge and produce a water bottle. You toss it over to him which he catches from his sideways position in the chair with his legs bent over the armrest. “You need to hydrate. We don’t need you pulling another muscle,” you tease, half-serious. One time after a show, he’d rallied so hard, bouncing off the walls and drumming on every surface that he’d somehow managed to pull or strain a muscle in his shoulder. You guys hadn’t been able to play a show without him that week.

“C’mon Sugar Mama!” Gabe calls you by one of his many nicknames for you; this one obviously naming you unofficial mom of the band, which wasn’t entirely untrue. “Don’t be a party pooper. Have some fun! We killed it tonight!” Gabriel points a finger at you. “You killed it.” You shrug, humbly accepting his praise. “Annddd...we’ve got visitors coming, so doing be a sour patch kid!” You roll your eyes and stick your tongue out at him. You sit on one of the spinning bar stools at the wet bar.

“Visitors? What, like some groupies?” Balthazar asks, his interest piqued.

“Ahh-ah-ah! I’ve already got dibs on the tall one!” Gabriel declared. Balthazar sits up on the couch and squints his eyes at Gabe with a challenging stare.

“Man or woman?” he asks, completely serious and trying to gauge whether the groupie was worth fighting over. Gabriel answers ‘man’ and Balthy shrugs off his challenging demeanor. “I want to hook up with a woman tonight so he’s all yours,” he concedes, winking at you like he always does when he suggests he’s interested in a female bed partner. You half-smile at him and wink back. His advances were purely suggestive and neither of you had ever played it out.

Honestly, you haven’t been interested in anyone since you rebounded from your last relationship. For a split second, you think that pretty face in the crowd tonight might be enough to change your mind but you shake off that idea so quickly that some other part of you is disappointed. Why can’t you open yourself up to the possibilities? Your issues with control are not lost on you.

“Who are these visitors?” Gadreel asks from his standing position behind the bar. You lean over the bar and gesture at the mini-fridge. He opens it and gives you the can of soda and Snickers you silently asked for.

“Some guys from the audience. Cas knows them and invited them,” you respond.

“And _we’ve_ got dibs!” Gabriel reiterates. You turn and glare at your brother.

“I never called dibs,” you say, matter of fact. Gabe wiggles his eyebrows at you.

“Baby girl, you know you want that pretty boy.” You shrug, unwrapping your candy bar. “Hey! That’s mine!” That didn’t stop you from taking a big bite of the Snickers and scrunching your nose at your older brother. You hadn’t eaten since a few hours before the show and you’re starving. You twirl around in your chair to face the bar and Gadreel. You scan the granite counter for a menu to The Bunker’s restaurant and find nothing. You frown and Gadreel looks at you sympathetically. You take another swig of your soda and open up your hand to receive another candy bar and a small bag of chips.

Cas walks in then with Ash and Garth trailing behind. As per usual, Garth is enthusiastic to the nth degree, praising everyone up and down, giving everyone hugs.

“Great job guys! Another great show!” He holds up a video camera. “We’ve got some great audio, video, and pictures. I’ll update the website with some of them tomorrow. We’re really building up the band and fanbase. I’m pretty sure that soon we’ll have something ready to send out.” On top of helping Ash with the lights, Garth also works with Cas to promote the band; his enthusiasm being one of the driving forces behind getting you guys out there and recognized. Gadreel, primarily, is interested in getting the band legitimately signed with a record company. So when Garth says all of this, it attracts Gadreel’s attention and the two of them end up talking about it on one side of the room.

Castiel starts picking up a couple of things around the room. You start to help him out. Cas is such a neat person that you often feel embarrassed when he starts to clean up after you guys. You don’t make the biggest mess out of your bandmates (that’s Gabe and Balthazar) but you still feel responsible.

“Hey guys, knock it off. You’re not maids.” Gabe grabs your hand which is currently holding two empty beer bottles. “We’re rockstars! We’re supposed to trash rooms!” You scowl at your brother, reclaiming your hand. Sometimes he lets the rockstar lifestyle go to his head and it’s annoying; especially since you’re not full-on rockstars. Sure, the band is popular and makes enough money for you guys to not need second jobs. But still, you pretend to live and be like that and only when you have to.

“Sam and Dean are going to be here soon,” Cas says. He gently pulls one of Gabriel’s drumsticks out of your hair and uses it to pick up a pair of shiny gold underwear.

“Gabe! Your underwear!?” you say with disapproval. Gabriel isn’t paying attention now that Balthazar has filled his hand with a drink.

Without looking at you or Cas, he responds, “I will _not_ put on underwear!  You can’t make me! It’s part of my sex appeal!”

Cas clears his throat and brings the ‘underwear on a stick’ in front of your brother’s face. He blinks at it as he takes a swig of the beer. “I assume that if it is your intention to seduce Sam--who I don’t even think is gay--you won’t want him seeing your underwear just yet.”

Gabriel swipes at the garment, grabs it and sticks it into the crevice of the cushion of the chair he’s sitting in. He also grabs his drumstick and holds his hand out to receive the other one from you. You give it back to him and go back to the bar to drink your soda. Balthazar is there making more drinks.

By the time Cas has left the room to retrieve Sam, Dean, and several other fans, you’ve had several sodas with lots of caffeine and you’re feeling a buzz that could rival Gabe’s. You feel that rockstar rush flowing through your veins. You grab hold of that persona the rush brings forth and it loosens you up. You’ve finally accepted what looks like an alcoholic drink from Balthazar but is (thankfully) actually still soda dressed up to look like a red bull and vodka. You have a reputation to uphold; a look and certain behavior that’s expected of you by the fans.

You’re ready to perform.

 

* * *

 

Dean cannot believe the amount of money Sam is willing to spend on Heaven’s Rebellion merchandise. Sure the band was great and from the way people are mauling the merchandise tables, they’re also popular and well loved. But the kid is acting like he’d never been to a rock and roll concert before and honestly, yeah, he hadn’t been to nearly enough. Dean took responsibility for that oversight.

While Dean was partial to his classic rock, he had been happily surprised by the concert tonight. Not that he’d admit that to Sam given that he’d moaned and groaned the whole 15 minute drive to The Bunker earlier that night.

The idea of a cover band hadn’t been all that appealing to Dean until Sam had mentioned that they might cover the stuff he liked and even still he hadn’t been excited because they would probably end up butchering the songs. No one could sing those songs better than the original artists.

He’d been half right because Heaven’s Rebellion didn’t have the exact same voices as Def Leppard, Warrant and Twisted Sister but damn they performed the hell out of those songs and any vocal changes they made Dean had been okay with.

That gorgeous woman--the lead singer--could sing “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” and still elicit the same reaction from Dean.

She’d had him forgetting that some of his favorite bands and songs were originally sung by men and that was a feat in itself. Not only did she have that amazing voice that could go high and low, rough and smooth, hard and soft but she had had this amazingly sexy and badass stage presence. She was like a siren, luring men and women in with her voice and their favorite songs and then--Dean imagined--pouncing on her victims. And he certainly wouldn’t protest.

Even the more recent songs they’d played had been good. He’d never buy an actual 3 Doors Down CD but he’d buy the Heaven’s Rebellion version of it. With that in mind, Dean picks up one of the CDs that’s being sold at the merchandise table. He recognizes maybe one or two song titles but they aren’t covers. He overhears someone ask the pretty redhead behind the table why the CD doesn’t have the covers.

“Copyright issues. All Heaven’s Rebellion albums have original songs only,” the pale girl replies. It seems that to some people that was disappointing and to others that was a good thing. Dean holds onto the CD. He adds it to Sam’s growing pile of merch and instantly reaches out to stop his brother’s hand.

“Hey! Why are you buying a bumper sticker?”

“Uh, because it’s cool,” Sam replies. Dean scowls at him.

“And where are you gonna put it? You don’t have a car.” Sam grins, obviously knowing that Dean isn’t going to like his answer.

“The impala.”

“Oh hell no! You’re not gonna put a single sticker on my baby.” Dean yanks the sticker out of Sam’s hand and puts it back on the table. “You’ve got enough stuff. Let’s wrap it up.” Dean gestures for that pretty redhead. The look on her face is one of recognition.

“Hey Sam!” she greets his brother, coming over to stand across from the Winchester brothers. Sam and the girl awkwardly hug over the table. She eyes his pile of stuff and starts to ring it up. “I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight!” she manages to say over all of the other people ordering souvenirs.

“Yeah, Cas invited us,” Sam explains. She nods her understanding. “The show was great! The band is amazing!”

“Oh I know, right!? You should see them practice. It’s so much fun!”

“Yeah, you know, Cas mentioned that maybe we could meet the band. Can we?” Sam asks, giving the girl an awestruck and hopeful look. She giggles. Dean rolls his eyes in the face of his little brother’s charm. But of course his little brother isn’t exactly little. Sam’s a grown man in law school and if he’s learned anything from Dean, he should know how to flirt with women. So yeah, maybe Dean’s a little proud of Sam for enchanting the redhead because she doesn’t even charge him for the merchandise. She just bags it all up and waves her hand to have them follow her.

"Dean, this is Anna," Sam finally introduces her when they're walking down a hall in the direction of the stage and the back of the building. "She's Cas' sister. She goes to the university too."

"Yep! Cas pays business undergrads to work the merch. And I'm in charge of them," Anna adds over her shoulder looking at Sam and Dean with a twinkle of superiority in her eye.

Anna leads Sam and Dean to area where a couple of people are standing around, looking like they’re waiting for someone. The proportion of men to women in this group that Sam and Dean seem to join is almost equal. with the majority being female. That makes sense to Dean considering the fact that the band is 75% male. Dean considers this to be favorable odds since he wants to meet the leader singer. One of the loyal fans tells Dean that her name is Y/N.

He doesn’t want to come off as creepy or like a crazed fan so he hangs back and pretends that he’s just tagging along with Sam, who’s animated and discussing the concert with the other people who’d apparently paid to be where they are for the meet and greet.

A tall, brown-hair and blue eyed man that Sam introduces as Castiel comes out from behind a door with one of those bumper stickers on it. He checks everybody’s tickets except for Sam and Dean’s, greeting them with a smile. He ushers everyone into a room that becomes boisterous and loud quickly.

Dean doesn’t see Y/N just yet.

The drummer and guitar player seem to have attracted the most attention which is happily received. Some of the girls flock over to speak with Gadreel and that makes sense to Dean since he’s apparently the songwriter in the band. Dean follows Sam around at first, speaking with Gadreel, then Balthazar, and then Gabriel.

Gabriel’s golden eyes light up the moment Sam is standing before him. The drummer is significantly shorter than Sam. He looks up at Sam and runs his fingers through his own hair.

“Heyyy there, Sweetcheeks,” Gabriel greets Sam with a drawl that takes both Sam and Dean by surprise. Sam politely plays off the nickname and smiles back at Gabriel. Sam introduces himself and Dean. He extends a hand and Gabriel takes it with both hands. The hand that covers the back of Sam’s hand seems to linger and stroke Sam’s skin. “Cas told me he invited you to show tonight. Did you like what you saw?” Gabriel quirks an eyebrow at Sam that betrays a more suggestive meaning.

Sam actually responds to it with a shrug and his own appraisal of Gabriel. He chuckles nervously. “Yeah, maybe. Y/N is amazing,” he teases. Gabriel clutches at his heart in a show of dramatics.

“Samsquatch, you wound me!” Gabriel gestures over to his sister. “I am clearly the better looking sibling.” He pulls a lollipop out of his back pocket and offers it to Sam. “I’ll win you over, Sammy-boy, just you wait.” He winks and Dean gets wide-eyed when he sees a blush start to rise in Sam’s cheeks. Dean rolls his eyes, choking back his gut reaction to protest the use of the name Sammy. He’s too preoccupied with following Gabriel’s finger pointing at Y/N.

No wonder he hadn’t been able to see Y/N before. She was tucked away by the wet bar--which was covered in bottles of alcohol and soda (who would’ve thought mountain dew was a good chaser?)--and surrounded by people, including Anna and Cas. That was his in.

Dean leaves Sam with Gabriel. The drummer gets his brother to sit down in an armchair and then sits on the armrest. His hands keep touching Sam and his hair. Dean scowls at that but knows that his brother can handle himself and if he wants to let Gabriel put the moves on him, that’s his choice.

Dean silently comes into Y/N’s line of sight, standing close to Cas and Anna. He let’s the other people keep her distracted while he looks her up and down.

She’s even more beautiful up close. With the way she’s dressed and done her makeup and hair which is shaved on the sides, she looks like a road warrior and the perfect partner to have by your side in the upcoming apocalypse.

She clears a space on the bar and jumps up to sit on it with her feet resting on the barstool. She’s as hyper as she seems drunk, if not more. Are all of the mountain dew cans hers? Dean finds that interesting. Gadreel is mostly sober and socially drinking, Balthazar is very drunk, and Gabe is well on his way to three sheets to the wind. Maybe she’s just trying to fit in?

Her smile is gloriously bright and happy. She’s basking in the attention in a humble way that Dean can’t get enough of. And as humble as she’s coming off, she’s still confident. Exactly what you’d expect from a rockstar; a leader singer no less.

"Have you ever thought of covering Taylor Swift?" one of the female fans asks her. Dean frowns because that music is exactly what he hadn't wanted to hear at the concert tonight. But Y/N is kind and enthusiastic.

"Oh yeah! definitely! But she's like country and pop music. I think our plan is to sing rock and roll on Fridays but maybe Wednesdays or Thursdays we'll do country and pop. I got my eye on a couple of songs. You won't be disappointed." Y/N winks at the woman who asked the question. Dean cracks a half-smile at that. But oh god, the sound of her voice, the voice she speaks normally in...he's strangely entranced by it. It's not rough or deep like he'd expect from a woman who sings songs by men. It's just plain sweet and flirtatious.

Her sparkling Y/E/C eyes glance over at Dean and they flicker with recognition. Had Dean been right during the concert? He'd thought she kept looking at him while singing but he'd dismissed the thoughts as his own arrogance. Everyone always thought the singer was looking at them. But Y/N's smile seems to soften while she's looking at him, like she's genuinely happy that he's present. He might've finally introduced himself but another fan captured her attention with an iPhone.

"Do you know this song? Would you ever sing it in concert?" Y/N leans in to read the song listed on the phone. Dean wonders how many people actually ask that question of Heaven's Rebellion. Y/N laughs and grabs the phone. She jumps off the bar and runs over to a stereo system in the corner and hooks up the phone.

"Gabe!" She calls out, "Remember this song!?" It starts playing and Dean doesn't recognize it but from the sound of Gabe's response of 'hell yeah!' as he jumps to his feet, Dean imagines a private show is about to be put on.

" _Woah/ Tell me what you think you're looking at/ Oh/ So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth," the two siblings sing along. "Now/ And now I'm stuck inside your memory/ So/ That's why it's so hard to get rid of me._ " Gabriel isn't a bad singer but he doesn't necessarily sound like the women who originally sing the song, some group called Prima J, he clarifies directly to Sam. Gabriel is singing to Sam.

Y/N grabs hold of Anna and the woman who mentioned the song and gets them to join in on the performance in this VIP Lounge.

" _I'm incredible, so unforgettable/ So no one can take my place/ I'm unbreakable, highly flammable/ so, girl, get outta my face." Y/N is doing it again. She's looking straight at Dean and he's just standing there starstruck with a warm beer in his hand. "Oh we got 'em going crazy/ Maybe cuz we're so amazing/ Everybody in a daze/ And that's the reason why they're hating/ Treat us like some superstars/ And only cuz that's what we are/ You know we going really far and/ and y'all ain't even heard it all._ " The group Y/N has assembled jumps and dances as they transition from the bridge to the chorus. " _You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar/ a pretty little problem, uh huh/ you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be/ And I don't mind cuz I love it when you're looking at me/ cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar/ I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar/ keep lookin at me._ "

The song is cut off by the fan's iPhone getting a phone call. Y/N quickly returns the device, panting and laughing from the sudden burst of song. She walks back over to the bar and picks up her drink. Dean wonders if it's actually alcohol or if she's just pretending to be drunk. He knows pretty well from experience how to gauge a person's drunkenness.

Y/N's eyes lock with Dean's as she downs her drink. The people surrounding her has dwindled so now her attention is fully on him. She looks him up and down and gives him this sultry yet adorable smile.

"You're Dean, right? Castiel's friend?" she asks, closing some of the distance between their bodies. Dean nods in reply. "I'm Y/N."

"I know," Dean says, giving her one of his best arrogantly flirtatious looks. He twists his lips into a confident grin and Y/N's stare is drawn to his lips. Her next sentence comes out a little delayed as if his face had distracted her.

"So did you enjoy the show? The concert, I mean?" she asks, still a little breathless from the Prima J jam session. Dean chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing. You're amazing. I can't get over how talented you are." The compliments seem strange coming from Dean's mouth but he excuses it by admitting that that's what she's been hearing all night.

"Thanks." She smiles at him, her shoes which have some heel to them putting her at eye level with the 6'1 Winchester brother. Dean is staring at her awkwardly, unsure of what to say next since all she likely hears after the show are compliments. Dean opens his mouth like he's finally found something to say when Gabriel butts in.

"Y/N! Sugar-baby! We're turning this party into a real after party! Let's go to that nightclub a few blocks away," Gabriel suggests, popping a Hershey's kiss into his mouth. "Samsquatch has never been there and I wanna show him a good time." Gabriel winks at Y/N, who gives him a slightly disapproving glare which Gabe ignores. Rather than try to argue, Y/N looks back at Dean.

"Do you wanna go?" she asks him and while Dean has never really been a fan of nightclubs, he can't justly find a reason to say no to Y/N. In fact, the idea of dancing with her is entirely tempting and stirs something inside him. In the time that he takes to decide on an answer, Y/N leans in close to him. "Maybe we can go together, dance together?" She's biting her lip and the breathy way those words come out of her mouth has Dean's breath tighten in his chest with nervousness and anticipation.

"Yeah, sure." He smiles at her and her happy wide eyed reaction. "I can drive us there too, if you want?" Dean loved showing his Baby to the women he was interested in and he had a feeling that Y/N would definitely be one of those few women who would really appreciate his car. But Y/N shakes her head.

"Let Sam & Gabe follow in your car. I wanna take you for a ride."

Dean is dumbfounded but excited at what she's just said. She informs the rest of the people in the lounge that the after party is relocating to the nightclub and then takes Dean's hand after he's reluctantly handed Sam the keys to his Baby (along with a death threat if Baby gets hurt).

Y/N leads Dean out of The Bunker to a gated and guarded parking garage. Looking at all of the expensive Lexus,' BMW's, and corvettes, Dean is curious as to which one Y/N drives. She leads him to a corner parking spot and Dean stops dead in his tracks. Y/N releases his hand and approaches the black monster.

It's a huge Harley Davidson Road King.

Y/N swings her leg over the seat and puts the key in the ignition. Some very primal part of Dean loves the look of Y/N in her leather pants straddling that beast of a motorcycle.

The machine roars to life.

Y/N pats the seat behind her and Dean is suddenly aware of his budding arousal. When she's not looking, he adjusts himself and swings his leg over the bike and sidles up close to Y/N. He gently places his hands on her hips but she grabs them and adjusts him so that he's wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Dean, this is my baby, my Black Beauty."

 

_(credit to google)_


End file.
